Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child/Rap Meanings
'Gordon Ramsay:' And that's how you make a perfect risotto. (Risotto is a rice-based side dish that is popular among practitioners of high culinary art. Ramsay opens the battle using one of his catchphrases: "…and that's how you make a perfect _______!") Right. Mrs. Child, welcome to the grown-ups' table. (Ramsay makes fun of Child's last name by saying that she is now in the grown-ups' table, which is referred to as where the adults sit separated from the children at a gathering or event. Ramsay claims he was already here before Child, implying he is more experienced compared to her like a grown-up would be to a kid. This is also a reference to ''MasterChef Junior, where Ramsay judges the culinary works of children.)'' I've got exactly two minutes, and you should be grateful 'Cause I'm in the fucking weeds with all these shows to pitch! I keep my ovens preheated and my pilots green-lit! (The first step in cooking or baking often involves pre-heating the oven to a particular temperature. "Pilot" has two meanings: the light in a gas oven which must be lit so that the oven can operate, and the initial episode of a television program that is usually sold to a studio to determine its long-term viability. To "green light" a pilot means that the program will air. Ramsay has had several projects sold to major studios.) I'm a seasoned skillet, you're a PAM-sprayed pan! (Ramsay continues his assault by comparing different methods of cookware preparation in the context of the chefs' expertise: experienced chefs will season their skillets to add flavor to a dish, whereas home cooks may use a flavoring spray such as PAM to achieve a similar result. Ramsay boasts that he is the better chef since he uses more refined methods and calls Child simplistic.) I've got Michelin stars; you're like the Michelin Man! (Ramsay has nine Michelin stars from the ''Michelin Red Guide, and he was the first Scot to receive three, demonstrating his skill as a chef. He then compares Julia to the Michelin Man, the mascot of the French tire manufacturer Michelin, the company that publishes the famous guide, comparing how both are big and flabby.)'' I'm rolling in dough like beef wellington from hors d'oeuvre, And I'm shitting on you like I'm wack-flows intolerant! (To be "lactose intolerant" is to have a high allergy to dairy products. One of the side effects of said allergy is diarrhea. To "shit on someone" is to defame or slander them. Ramsay makes the pun in saying that he is so intolerant to Julia Child's "flows," that he will "shit" on her, or defame her, in the same way a lactose intolerant individual would excrete due to their intolerance of dairy products.) 'Julia Child:' Ooh! Isn't that a wonderful thing? A grumpy little chef who thinks he can bring Enough salt to justify getting rolled (A person who gets mad by losing or being inferior and starts cursing and blaming anything is called "salty". Child says Ramsay is salty for being "rolled" or "styled on". Also, Child is known for cooking with sugar and sweeter ingredients than Ramsay which makes them nearly opposite.) With a butter-loving queen of the bourguignon boeuf! I rock hard as concrete on top of these bomb beats! Been choppin' the pommes frites since you sucked on your mom's teat! (Julia Child has been cooking longer than Gordon Ramsay, claiming she's been doing this since Ramsay was a baby thus making her the more experienced and advanced chef. "Pommes terre frites", literally "fried potatoes", is the French phrase for "French fries", which may not be French at all. ) I served America dutifully, and I sliced lard beautifully! I reigned supreme from shark repellent to charcuterie! Go on and cross your arms in that b-boy stance! (Ramsay often crosses his arms to show displeasure or anger, in a similar pose to the "B-Boy Stance," a stance made popular by New York Street Dancing. Thus, Julia accuses Ramsay of just putting on an act, or trying to act cool.) When it comes to haute cuisine, there's one F-word – France! (While Gordon Ramsay's known for his adamant foul mouth, Julia Child's television show aired on PBS, a kids show network. Child makes the claim that her style of family-friendly cooking is superior to Gordon Ramsay's aggressiveness; She calls him out on his frequent use of the "F-word," while also dissing Ramsay's television show, ''"The F-Word." Julia hosted her own television show titled "The French Chef" where she explored French cuisine. Child is stating that the only F-Word needed for "haute cuisine" is "France," opposed to Gordon's frequent obscenities.)'' Here's a nice amuse bouche, take a poor abused youth, (An amuse bouche is a French term which would mean a bit of food to stimulate the appetite, which symbolizes Julia is only giving Ramsay a taste of her rapping ability. She also brings up how Ramsay and his family were abused by their father in such a way that sounds like she is explaining a recipe.) Set a 30 year timer, voilà! Huge douche! (Continuing from the line above, she says 30 years after the father's abusive ways made Gordon into the angry, mean, bitter man that he is now. Voilà is a French expression translating into "There is is" or "There you are".) You're a namby-pamby candy-assed pansy, Gordon Ramsay! (In no uncertain terms is Child calling her opponent weak, using alliteration to reinforce her claim.) You couldn't rap your way out of a pastry bag, understand me? I laugh and create; you berate and destroy, But fear, my dear boy, is less scrumptious than joy! 'Gordon Ramsay:' I'm glad that you got that off your giant, flabby chest! I'd call you Donkey, but you look more like Shrek! (Ramsay refers to his previous episodes where he insults the chefs by calling them a, "fucking donkey". He also refers to the two protagonists of the 2001 film, "Shrek," where the main protagonists feature an ogre and a Donkey. Gordon Ramsay tells Julia that he'd refer to her as a donkey in the same way he would his contestants, but instead will refer to her as Shrek, the ogre, because of her weight and "ugly" appearance.) When the Iron Man chef busts a rhyme, I'll open up on you like a fine red wine! I'm a culinary innovator; you're no creator! Regurgitating French plates like a glorified translator! (Ramsay believes that Child's dishes are just recreating French plates for American audiences rather than creating unique dishes and flavors as he does.) I'm fresh; you're past your expiration date! Alright, fuck it! Blue team, drop the bouillabaisse! (Yes chef!) (Ramsay makes a pun with the word "bouillabaisse", a famous Mediterranean French dish and "drop the bass" a catchphrase associated with music) I'm seen your little show and it sure ain't pretty! One part Big Bird, two parts Miss Piggy! (Julia Child was very tall at 6 foot 2 inches. Ramsay is making a comparison between her height and that of Big Bird, who is the tallest character on the show Sesame Street, which aired on PBS just like ''The French Chef. Ramsay is also making a reference to her weight, calling her a pig, and her nasally voice to Miss Piggy from the show The Muppets. "One part… two part" is a reference to recipes where you can have one part of one ingredient and two parts of another''.) You can't test me with your fatty recipes! Call your book Mastering the Art of Heart Disease! I mean, it's rubbish! (Yes chef!) Look at page 408! Tell me, who the fuck (yes chef!) would want to learn to cook calf brains? You call these rhymes raw? (No chef!) They're stale and soft! Now, here, take this jacket… Now, give it back and fuck off! (Gordon Ramsay ends his rapping by giving Julia Child a chef's jacket. After a short pause, he then reclaims the jacket from her, telling her to "fuck off." In doing this, Gordon supposedly gives her a token to establish her chef credit, before immediately revoking it from her, and then telling her off with one of his most frequent catchphrases.) 'Julia Child:' Oh please, your defeat's guaranteed! (Julia is confident she'll beat Gordon) Concede, I've got this in the bag: sous-vide! (Julia tells Ramsey to concede, or retreat, because she has already won the battle. Sous-vide is a method of cooking by placing the object in an air-tight plastic bag and cooking it in boiling water). Michelin indeed, you've done well for yourself, (Child acknowledges Ramsay's previous boast about having Michelin stars.) But as a person, you couldn't get a star on Yelp! (Child is saying that Ramsay's behavior completely negates his achievements of Michelin Stars because people will dislike him for the negative and angry personality, causing him to likely get a bad review on the food app Yelp.) I could freeze a steak with those frosted tips! What's with that bitter taste in every word from your lips? (Gordon Ramsay is known for his harsh judgement and attitude towards his contesting chefs. Because of this, Julia Child compares his speech, as well as his disses, to food, in which case she believes them to be "bitter.") You scream at women, while the fits that you're pitching! Make you the pissiest bitch in the kitchen! I'll pat you on the head, melt you, and stick it to ya! Anything's good with enough butter! Boo-yah! Oh, I'm so glad you spent this time with me! Now, eat a dick! Bon appetit! (Julia Child tells her opponent to "eat a dick," a slang way of telling the opposing person to demean themselves to performing fellatio, now that their pride has been bruised. This is possibly also a reference to the French meal, Spotted Dick. She then signs off with her signature catchphrase, "Bon appetit," a French saying that means "let's eat.") Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mamrie Hart